


Home for a Wandering Bird

by Unique_Jenny



Series: Girl! Robins [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Dick Grayson, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Bruce Wayne, Reminiscing, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: Dixie Grayson has many lovers, either long-term or one-night stands. However, her desire is more than just the pleasure of the flesh.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Girl! Robins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Home for a Wandering Bird

Dixie looked into the mirror and rubbed the fresh red mark on the cheek she received from Agent 8. It was burning hot, the man hit her hard. 

_Slut._

That was what he called her before he left her room. They did have a short passionate moment before the mission, although they just only met for a short while. Dixie admitted that the sex was amazing and she began to develop a small crush on him. When the mission did not go according to the plan, Agent 8 was furious. He called Dixie a good for nothing whore who could not even use a gun and she could only seduce people into sex. For a moment, Dixie thought he was right. 

Number One, she was trained not to use guns. 

Number Two, Dixie did have many lovers and crushes. 

The first time since Brendon Gordon’s debut as Batlad in the streets of Gotham, she was completely head over heels for him. She loved his witty comments and his dashing mop of red hair. As Robin, she enjoyed every patrol they had and working together to fight against Gotham’s meta-villains. Sometimes they bickered, sometimes they teased. Otherwise, they worked along together like partners. 

On his 14th birthday, she took the courage to kiss the boy on the lips. 

_“What are you doing?” Brent pushed her away and looked at her with his wide eyes._

_“Kissing,” she smiles innocently._

_“I’m not gay.”_

_“Of course you’re not gay!”_

_“Then why did you kiss me?”_

_Bashfully, Dixie admits her true feelings._

_“I-I like you.”_

_“You already knew I don’t date guys.”_

_“Wait, you don’t know?”_

_“Don’t know what?”_

_“That I’m a girl?”_

After that night, Brent did not appear for a short period. It took him a week to accept the fact that Dixie was a girl and stopping treating her as his rival. Although they remained friends, neither of them brought up the subject of the kiss. 

As Dixie grew older, her guardian became stricter on her. He gave her curfews and an abundance of tasks that limit her social life outside of the crime-fighting business. Bruce may have the best intentions for her, but she felt like she could not breathe and she was constantly living under her mentor’s shadow. Dixie did not have a good high school life as she was unable to keep up with anyone in the school. 

Wally West was her lifesaver from her miserable teenage years. They met during a Justice League meeting in the Watchtower as their mentors were members of this superhero society. They became instant friends and formed a teen group called the Teen Titans along with a few protegees like Wonder Girl and Aqualad. The team was an excuse for Dixie to escape from Batman’s strict rule as well as an opportunity to meet her redhead boyfriend. 

Yes, they dated in secret. No one in the team knew about their relationship. Dixie forgot how she ended up liking the speedster. Maybe it was the redhead, or maybe it was his bright smile that showed off his white teeth, or maybe it was his excellent sense of humor that cracked her up every time. One thing she knew was Wally gave her the experience like any other high school couple does. They exchanged kisses, went on dates, sending romantic but cheesy messages. Dixie even lost her virginity to him at the age of fifteen.

They were alone in the Titans Tower as the rest of the Titans went out for patrol. The two young hormonal teenagers began to have their fun night in the dimly lighted room. They stripped off each other’s clothes while kissing passionately, just like the movies. Of course, there were hesitations and pauses in between, but they gave in all of them into the act of love-making.

_“Walls…” Dixie’s soft moans blew into Wally’s ears as he bit into her nape._

_“Oh gods Dixie,” Wally’s hot breath aroused the girl. “You are much better than the girls in porn.”_

_“Way to kill the mood.”_

_Wally chuckled. “I’m joking.”_

_“Kiss me.”_

_The redhead answered her demand by smashing his lips on hers. They had drowned themselves into this exciting and new sensation until they ended up falling asleep together in complete nude._

Eventually, her guardian found out about their underground relationship. He yelled at her, barred her from going outdoors for a month, and threatened Wally to break up with his daughter. It was one of her heartbreaking moments that she became bitter towards Bruce Wayne. 

A few months later she made her decision to devote herself to the Teen Titans, thus leaving her mentor. During one of their patrols in Jump City, they found a tall, orange-skinned woman being chased by a swamp of aliens. Assuming that the woman is the victim, they chased the army away together. Afterward, the woman spoke in gibberish which none of them understood. It was hard to tell if she was being grateful or angry. She then grabbed Dixie by her collar and pressed her lips on the short-haired girl. Dixie was sure she was blushing madly after the kiss.

The lip contact was a method for the alien girl, Koriand’r, to learn human language. Eventually, she became one of the Titans and went by the codename Starfire. Dixie initially thought the kiss was nothing but an innocent friendly gesture from the girl. However, she would find herself day-dreaming to Kori’s luscious lips and admiring the tall alien’s curves. She never felt anything like this towards any of her female teammates, only Kori. 

It took three months for Dixie’s secret crush to be requited. 

It was a sweet confession during one midsummer night, with fireworks displaying in the background and the Titans cheering for them. They held hands to date, kissed each other with affection, and made passionate love. Kori was always with her through thick and thin. They both attended Donna’s wedding as her bridesmaid, they visited her successor and sister, Jessica Todd’s grave, and she was the first person Dixie showed her self-made Nightwing costume. 

_“How do I look?” Dixie twirled her body in front of Kori. The blue and yellow outfit hugged around her torso except for her neckline and chest, which were completely exposed. The high collar reached her ears, the same height as her short hair. Dixie’s face turned into a mad red color, and her eyes looking down to the floor._

_“You look gorgeous,” Kori cupped her girlfriend’s face and planted a kiss on the lips. A few seconds later, they kissed again. Dixie buried herself into the warmth of the alien princess’s torso._

_“Kori, babe. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

The magical romance ended during their visit to Tamaran. Kori’s parents had arranged her marriage with another prince, for political reasons. Under the pressure of her sister, Kori had no choice but to break up with her girlfriend. Dixie, heartbroken, could not bear to see her beloved princess exchanged marriage oath with another person. She eventually left the planet on the wedding day. 

A few months later, she returned to Gotham to heard of Brent’s unfortunate incident with the Joker. She rushed to his apartment to visit the poor redhead youth, who was already wheelchair-bounded. Brent was reluctant to meet Dixie, but she was persistent to stay and comfort him. She helped him got back to his own feet and he soon became an online intel and hacker under the codename Seer. His rebirth in the crime-fighting business helped many Gotham vigilantes like the Birds of Prey, Batman, the new Robin Tiff Drake, and herself, Nightwing. 

One night, Dixie crashed in Brent’s apartment after a long night of crime-fighting near his area. She had to bathe herself and changed into her spare clothing, but Brent was still typing in front of his advanced computer. Silently, she wrapped her arms around him and looked into the screen. What she saw truly surprised her. 

_“Tess Kord?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You mean THAT Tess Kord.” Dixie pointed to a picture of a woman with a short bob haircut in a blue blazer. “CEO of Kord Industries and Blue Beetle Tess Kord?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You’re going on a date with her?”_

_“What’s the problem, Girl Wonder? She asked me out.”_

Dixie couldn't deny that she still harbored a tiny crush on the redhead. However, if Brent had his eye on another woman, all she could do is to wish him nothing but the best. 

Soon, she moved out of Gotham and moved into Bludhaven, a city full of corruption. She started a new life as its full-time protector of the city by switching between a police officer during the day and her secret identity at night. Dixie also met new men and women, which she dated some of them as they were attracted by her natural charms and beauty. Yet these relationships never lasted more than 3 weeks. 

Everything was fine until a villain named Tarantula destroyed her happiness in the city. He drove Dixie to the edge by killing Blockbuster, then proceeded to rape her on top of the building. Since then, Dixie was a captured bird in his cage, unable to escape. She had to endure his vile comments and beatings when he was in a bad mood or being forced to give him a blow if he was in a good mood. 

_Slut._

That was the first time she was being called this. It was also the first time Dixie felt ashamed and helpless. However, it did not take Bruce long enough to know about her situation and prevented her from signing the marriage certificate with Tarantula. Even so, she could not bear to be intimate with another person for a while, until someone unexpected saved her and got her back on track. 

It was her archnemesis, Deathstroke the Terminator.

Despite his constant remarks on her spiritless state, Slade requested Dixie to mentor his daughter Rose, who had always admired the black-haired beauty. Dixie taught Rose everything she knew, including her fighting skills, her values, and her sense of morality. The two girls got closer, just like how she used to be friends with her brother Joseph. 

However, Rose was not the only person she got close with. 

At night, Slade would creep into her room and making out with her, or the other way around. He was an aphrodisiac that excited Dixie whenever she was with him. For an old man, his skills rivaled the young men she had intimacy with. His rough hands caressed the woman’s scar-covered body and kissed each of them tenderly. 

_“Does your father know how much of a flirt you are, Ms. Grayson?”_

_They were laying on his bed, just finished a round of passionate sex. Dixie tilted her head when the man spoke._

_“I think I get his player antics from him.”_

_Slade smirked. “Like father, like daughter.”_

_“He toned down a lot lately. Now he’s with Selina.”_

_“Are you going to settle down one day, little bird?”_

_“I don’t know,” Dixie leaned forward to kiss him. “If only someone can seize my heart.”_

_They kissed again before Dixie rose from the bed and get dressed._

Dixie began to suspect if Slade wanted her as his lover, but not sex partners. There were times he admired her body as Pygmalion looked at his creation; there were times they talked about mundane stuff as if they were an old married couple; there were times he poured the sweet words of love into her ears. The anticipation grew bigger within the woman’s heart as time went by.

Turned out she was wrong. Their relationship was just a transaction and nothing but lust. They soon reverted as enemies once Rose finished her training. 

Slowly, Dixie began to indulge herself in countless one-night stands. Those were men and women who had a temporal desire on her body and looks. Even she had joined Sypral as an agent, she was still the object of affection as her boss Helena kept giving her the flirtatious gaze and her students gave inappropriate comments on her assets. Even she managed to get one of the agents to sleep with her.

In the mirror, they showed the faint scars on her slender body and the deep crack within her heart. heard that Brent had broken up with his girlfriend for some time, but Dixie could not let him know how much of a mess she was. Her first love was too good for her. She could not even face Kori, who had already returned to Earth. Her princess had already forgotten about her, but Dixie was glad that she was having fun with the Outlaws. 

If she were not a woman who fell in love easily, she would already have a home for her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to finish this. Assignment is a bitch.  
> Should I continue with Girl! Robin origins or write about Roy and fem!Jay?


End file.
